The Secret
by Dimitrialltheway
Summary: What happens when Natasha comes blood thirsty?
1. Chapter 1

Vance4

The Secret

Her name was Natasha. She was sixteen years old. Everybody thought she was social, happy, and always smiling. Nobody knew the mask that hid her face. It all started one cloudy day. The air was moist with after rain from the night before. Everything was happy and joyful, or so it seemed. Josh had just broken up with Natasha. He was handsome and very intelligent, even though he humbly denied it. The popular kids in the class would make fun of him and throw things at him and call him names. Natasha knew it was bad for her to hang out with this cruel cool crowd, but she never really had friends, and this was her chance to be friends with the cool kids. Or so she thought.

It was February 13'th. Natasha was thinking about what other kids been saying about him, and decided not to let him ruin her reputation.

Shannon walked up to Natasha in the class room in science class and asked, "Are you dating Josh again?!"

She nodded her head slowly, seeing nothing wrong about dating the guy she really loved and replied, "Yeah, why?"

Shannon made a disgusted look and said, "Now why the heck would you go back out with him after he broke up with you a thousand times?! Have you taken a look at him?! He's ugly. What do you see in him?!"

Natasha felt frightened by Shannon's voice and criticism, but didn't show it on her face. "Nothing. I guess. I know he keeps hurting me, but I really care about him."

Natasha walked away determined to keep loving Josh no matter what.

But that same afternoon, Josh pulled Natasha aside and told her, once again, that he wanted to break up. Natasha couldn't figure out why and tried to talk to him about it. But it didn't work. Josh simply walked away as if nothing important had happened.

After Josh broke up with her, he stopped talking to her. She told herself she did not mind not talking to him and that it didn't affect her. But as the days passed, a sinister voice started speaking in her head.

 _Why don't you just make him pay for all the pain he's caused you?_ The voice whispered as she walked to class one day.

A smirk emerged onto her face, as the voice continued talking. _You could take a knife and slit their throats. Then, you can see the pain in their eyes as their life drains from their worthless bodies._

Cackling softly to herself she smiled in satisfaction as she began to form the plan in her head. "They'll never know what hit them." She said softly to herself smiling evilly.

She hadn't noticed Josh was trying to get her attention until he said her name louder.

"Huh? Wait. What?" She asked composing her face to look calm and smiling sweetly at him.

"I said 'Are you okay?' You weren't answering. You looked like you were smiling at something, but I don't know what." He smiled his breath-taking smile that always made her heart skip a beat.

"Uh, no. I'm fine, but thank you for your concern." She replied smiling slightly.

 _Don't listen to him. He's lying to you. He doesn't care! Why would he break up with you so many times_? The voice said in her head.

"I don't know, but you were always right about my mom not loving me. So I guess you right about this too." She replied softly, a strange smile twisting her face.

 _Of course I was right. I'm your best friend. You don't need any other friends_. The voice replied back.

She kept smiling slightly and walked down the hallway. The bell rang for class. Natasha reach the door to the classroom and casually reached into her backpack. She pulled out two knives and noticed her teacher Ms. Duck was standing just inside the classroom. Natasha shut the door and smiled wickedly at the teacher.

"Put that away!" Ms. Duck yelled.

But Natasha ignored her and stalked farther into classroom.

"What in god's name are you doing?!" Josh yelled in shock, standing up from his seat in the front row and grabbing her arm. She turned slightly to the left the direction of the person and saw it was Josh.

"Stop. Natasha." He said in a calm voice, trying to be brave. That didn't stop her one bit. Nobody knew what she was going to do next, not even Natasha.

 _Don't listen to him. Kill him…kill him…KILL HIM!_

She plunged one knife deep in Josh's stomach and twisted it slowly.

"You lied to me Josh. Why? All of it was a game, wasn't it? Well, here's a game I like to call "Bloody Valentine'."

Ms. Duck tried to get in the way of Natasha and pull her off of Josh, but it didn't work. She plunged the other knife into Ms. Duck's heart so hard it made a sickening "plop," sound as blood came pouring down the knife. Her eyes were in complete shock, which brought Natasha satisfaction. Ms. Duck's body went limp against the cold tile, and Natasha turned her attention back to Josh.

"Shhh, darling. Shush."

He was coughing, trying to breathe as he was choking on his own blood. "Y-Your…C-Crazy!" He choked out.

She cackled wickedly, "Now you figure that out?! It's too late now. You broke my heart." She said as she plunged the knife deeper in his stomach.

He finally went limp on the floor.

That is when she noticed the classroom was empty. The students had all fled, and she was standing alone surrounded by two corpses. Sirens sounded in the distance.

 _Run. Don't let them catch you._


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret

Chapter 2

Preface:

" _Run don't let them catch you"."_ The voice whispered one last time as Natasha ran out of the school doors and into the woods nearby. Or so she thought it was the last time.

Chapter 2: The Court (Natasha's POV)

I ran into the woods I could see the flashlights of the policemen behind me. Suddenly I was running so hard I came to a stop breathless. I felt a shockwave going through my body as I came to the ground.

"OW! You son of a-"

I was cut off by the police putting hand cuffs on me followed by putting me into the police car

(In the court room)

I stared dully at the prosecutor as she asked me

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill Josh Green?"

I smirked and responded.

"Cause the voices told me to."

She turned around in her chair and talked with the jury, as I moved my glance over to the wall. She turned back around and stared at me and asked.

"Why did you listen to them?"

"Cause they promised to make the nightmares go away."

"What nightmares?" The prosecutor asked.

"Nightmares that Josh Green was brutally torturing me" I said in a flat emotionless tone.

"Did you enjoy it? Watching the life drain from his body? To watch him suffer?" The prosecutor asked leaning out of her chair slightly to glaze into my emotionless eyes.

A smirk emerged onto my face I started cackling with enjoyment. "YES! HAHA YES! IT WAS WONDERFUL!" I heard the jury gasp at my sudden outburst and started murmuring about "She's crazy". Did I care? Ha nope not one bit. I saw the judge bang his hammer on a wooden thing and said" Quiet down now." I heard the Jury clear their throats and stand. Stating "We have confirmed that Natasha is clearly insane and will spend her full life in the mental asylum" WHAT?! NO! That can't be happening! The police officers came over to me and grabbed me by the arms. I heard the court audience cheer I glared at them and yelled "I will find you all now! All you guys will be my victims! First I'll kill the adults then your children!" I looked at all their faces and mentally remembered their facial features.


End file.
